Bau Kaki Kakuzu
by mayu masamune
Summary: Ketika sebuah bau tidak sedap menyeruak ke dalam nostril masing-masing anggota. Akankah bau itu mempengaruhi perjalanan panjang mereka?


**Bau Kaki Kakuzu**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini akatsuki semangat banget mengepak barang masing-masing. Mereka rusuh seradak-seruduk lemari nyari baju yang bagus. Ngerusuhin kamar sendiri cuma buat memastikan nggak ada barang yang ketinggalan. Emangnya mereka mau kemana sih?

Mereka mau ke—

—Terans Setudio.

Terans Setudio? Bagi yang nggak tahu, itu adalah taman bermain _indoor_ dengan berbagai macam wahana. Letaknya agak jauh dari Otogakure—desa tempat anggota Akatsuki bernaung. Tapi dapat ditempuh dalam waktu dua jam dengan menggunakan getek—eh maksudnya mobil. Bahkan bisa setengah jam kalau memakai truk abri yang ada atapnya dengan kecepatan jet. Dan seperti biasa, urusan uang-peruangan udah jadi tugas Kakuzu yang paling utama.

.

.

.

"Pein, panasin mobil gih!" titah Itachi yang masih sibuk mengemas peralatan krim anti kerutnya. Konan disebelahnya risi ngeliatin. 'Mau sampai kapan numpang ngaca di meja rias gue?' begitulah batin Konan.

Pein yang masih asik gelundungan di sofa menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa nggak lu aja?" nadanya menantang.

"Males." Jawab Itachi pendek sambil memeletkan lidah pada Pein. Pein geregetan pengen nabok. "Eh Konan, sisirin rambut gue dong!" pinta Itachi yang langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah Konan.

Konan bergidik. "Ogah, ah!" tolak Konan sembari mundur menjauh. Bisa-bisa wibawa Konan minus seribu disuruh-suruh sama nih Uchiha sulung. Itachi cemberut masam.

Pein nyengir kemenangan.

"Diem lu, dasar ketua bokep!" Itachi mengumpat.

Karena nggak ada yang mau disuruh panasin mobil, maka—

"Kita jan-ken-pon aja, un!" Usul Deidara. Sasori langsung jitak Deidara. Partnernya kok begonya gak ilang-ilang sih.

"Kelamaan, dodol! Tar gue dikutuk Dewa Jashin kalo nggak berangkat-berangkat!" Hidan berceloteh ngalor-ngidul.

"Nggak nyambung lu ah," Kakuzu geleng-geleng.

"Kisame-senpai! Ikan-nya jangan dibawa!" Tobi mulai protes saat liat Kisame bawa-bawa ikan. Masalahnya kalo ikannya doang sih gak papa, ini dia bawa sama akuarium-akuariumnya segala! Lengkap dengan kerikil-kerikil penghias plus tanaman-tanaman bohongannya.

Duh, Kisame gilanya kumat.

Zetsu sih tenang-tenang aja. Dia selonjoran deket meja sambil ngangguk jedak-jeduk dengerin lagu pake headset.

"SIAPAPUN CEPETAN NYALAIN MOBIL KALO ENGGAK KITA BATAL PERGI!" Konan ngamuk-ngamuk.

Semua anggota Akatsuki tercekat. Mereka menelan ludah masing-masing. _Nih cewek coretcantik-cantikcoret, kok sangarnya kayak kingkong ye?_ Begitu batin mereka.

Akhirnya setelah ngerusuhin markas, mereka langsung masuk mobil. Mereka naik mobil van gitu. Pein duduk dibelakang kemudi, sementara Konan duduk disebelahnya. Di kursi belakang ada Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, lengkap dengan Zetsu. Sementara dibelakang, ya sisanya. Si Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, sama Itachi.

Mobil mulai melaju, dan pelancongan Akatsuki dimulai!

.

.

.

"Pada bawa makanan nggak?" Sasori nanya. Rupanya nih bocah udah kelaperan abis mainan boneka-bonekaan didalem mobil.

Deidara melirik Sasori sekilas. "Danna—" Baru mau ngomong, udah dipotong si Tobi.

"Tobi punya, senpai!" seru Tobi semangat sambil ngerogoh-rogoh kantongnya. Deidara manyun gara-gara omongannya kepotong.

"Mana?" Zetsu ikut ambil andil. Perutnya juga udah keroncongan.

"Taraaah!" Setelah berhasil merogoh kantongnya, Tobi mengeluarkan—lollipop.

Iya, permen loli. Mana bentuknya segede alaihim! Warnanya juga norak, bikin mata orang katarak.

"Nih senpai!" Tobi dengan rasa baik hati—menyodorkan sebatang permen itu pada Sasori yang duduk paling ujung.

"Danna nggak suka manis un, dia nggak suka begituan." Potong Deidara cepat sambil melipat tangan didadanya. Zetsu juga ikut-ikutan ngelipet tangannya.

"Cie, Dei cemburu!" seru Kakuzu ngomporin dari belakang. Disusul suara suit-suitan yang dibuat Kisame dan Hidan berbarengan.

Deidara menoleh sengit. "Sialan un," umpatnya sambil mencoba menjitak Kakuzu yang jadi provokator mencie-ciekan dirinya.

"Bisa diem nggak?" Itachi mulai terganggu. Keasyikannya menyisir rambut terusik oleh makhluk-makhluk dari dimensi lain ini yang mulai rusuh.

"Selo dong om," Sasori ikutan ngedumel. Konan yang daritadi udah ngeluarin aura hitam, nengok dari balik kursi jok-nya.

"Hai semua—" Konan bersuara dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Wajahnya terkesan aneh dengan aura hitam menguar dibalik punggungnya. Si Ketua bokep malahan udah mengkerut ditempat. "Bisa diem nggak?" lanjut Konan lagi—senyumnya makin lebar.

Hening.

Akatsuki jadi ciut.

Mereka takut Konan—

"BERISIK BANGET LU SEMUA SETAN!"

—meledak marah.

.

.

.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Hening.

Suasananya garing abis. Gak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, selain karena adegan marah Konan tadi, mereka takut kena semprot untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Eh, bau apaan nih!" Kisame nyeletuk sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya pake tangan.

Hening.

"Sumpah, bau!" Kali ini Itachi ikut-ikutan.

"Duh bau apaan ini, gue bisa digorok dewa Jashin nih kalo bau kayak beginian." Hidan komat-kamit baca mantra, dengan segelas air putih lalu pasien disembur! Eh kok malah nyanyi?

"Ini bau-nya beda dari yang lain," Zetsu komentar. Yang lain ngelirikkin Zetsu dengan tampang idiot.

Konan yang tadi tenang-tenang aja, kini mulai terusik dengan bau yang tidak tau asal-muasalnya tersebut. "Ajegile! Makin bau aja nih! Pein, menepi dong," Konan merintah. Pein dengan alis mengkerut Cuma pasrah menepikan mobilnya.

"Baunya bau aneh, un. Makin bau aja, un." Deidara menjepit hidungnya kencang dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Kayaknya baunya dari Kakuzu-senpai deh," celetuk Tobi. Membuat seluruh anggota akatsuki minus Tobi dan Kakuzu ngelirikkin Kakuzu yang diem di pojokkan.

"Jangan bilang lu—" omongan Sasori kepotong.

"Gue nggak cepirit ya!" Kakuzu protes. Ditatap menguliti sama temen-temennya bikin nyali ciut juga.

Pein menyeringai kalem. Secara tiba-tiba dia teriak, "PERIKSA KAKUZU!"

Dan dengan dongo-nya, semua anggota akatsuki—minus Konan yang cuma bisa menghela napas—mulai ngegerayangin Kakuzu. Eits! Jangan berpikiran one—two—eightsome dulu loh! Ini bukan fict yaoi soalnya.

"Apaansih!" Kakuzu protes.

Tobi mengendus-endus kayak babi pelacak, eh maksudnya anjing pelacak. "Baunya dari sepatu senpai!" serunya sambil mencoba membuka sepatu Kakuzu.

Yang lain pasang tampang bloon sambil tetep ngeliatin dua bocah itu tarik-tarikkan sepatu. Voila! Pada akhirnya Kakuzu kalah, dan membiarkan sepasang sepatu baru norak mengkilatnya di tangan Tobi.

"Bujubuneng! Tuh bau seliwer abis," Itachi komen sambil grepe-grepe tuh sepatu.

"Kuz, kaki lo bau abizzzzzzh." Kali ini Kisame yang komentar.

"Lo gak pake kaos kaki ya?" Pein bersuara.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, abis tadi Konan nyuruh cepet-cepet, ya terpaksa gue gak make sama sekali." Kakuzu masam.

Konan nyengir _awkward_. Dia yakin nggak bakalan ada yang mau nyalahin dia, secara—dia kan queenkas gituloh.

"Pantesan," Zetsu ngangguk-ngangguk. Mereka semua memasukkan sepatu Kakuzu kedalam sebuah plastik dan dilempar begitu saja ke jok belakang, menyebabkan Itachi ngedumel kayak emak-emak kalah main lotre.

"Tapi baunya masih ada nih," Konan menggerakkan tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Buka kaca jendelanya lebar-lebar deh, biar baunya kebawa angin." Kali ini, solusi Hidan berhasil. Mereka semua membuka kaca jendela lebar-lebar, tapi baunya masih seliwer juga.

"Wuidih, solusi lo bagus juge Dan," Kisame nepuk-nepuk punggung Hidan.

Hidan nyengir kinclong. "Terima kasih atas ilham-mu, dewa Jashin!" Mulai deh Hidan kumat, sujud sujud gajelas—kalo emang dia bisa sujud di mobil.

"Tapi, gue rasa sih masih bau," komentar Sasori kalem.

Semua anggota akatsuki hening. Minus Kakuzu yang merasa harga dirinya diinjak oleh teman satu gengnya. Dia lebih memilih mojok, sambil ngitungin ada berapa mobil yang lewat dan ngapalin plat nomernya. Gajelas banget 'kan?

"Tobi punya ide supaya nggak bau lagi!" Tobi berteriak kegirangan.

"Apaan?" Akatsuki penasaran.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Udah nggak bau lagi 'kan?" Tobi mulai bersuara.

"Iyasih un," Deidara ngangguk-ngangguk.

Kakuzu yang tadinya masam, makin masam. Tuh muka mengkerut-kerut kayak keriput nenek-nenek 80 tahunan. "Gaenak ih," lagi-lagi dia protes. Kakinya berasa ada kotorannya. Ya jelaslah, orang tuh kaki ditaburin kopi—tentunya berdasarkan usulan Tobi. Ya jelas gak enak lah, apalagi kalau tuh bubuk kopi-nya diseduh—beuh gak kebayang kopi bau kaki Kakuzu…

Itachi yang emang udah risih banget sama kelakuan Kakuzu, dengan santai menggaplok bocah yang duduk disebelahnya itu. "Buat kebaikan lo juga, Kuz!" ujarnya.

"Dinikmati ajalah," ujar Zetsu kalem. Dia langsung ciut dapet pelototan dari Kakuzu. Zetsu yang pada dasarnya gak suka cari ribut dan gak pengen nyari masalah, pura-pura nggak denger dumelan Kakuzu dan lebih memilih menghadapkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil sambil nyerocos, "Wedeh Ferrari lewat!" padahal yang lewat bajaj….

.

.

.

Belum setengah perjalanan, anak-anak akatsuki udah mulai kleyengan. Tuh pala udah muter-muter kayak ayam disko, tapi matanya setengah ketutup kayak lampu lima watt. Emang dasarnya pada kebo, semuanya pada tidur, minus Kakuzu yang masih ngerasa gondok karena harga dirinya yang udah diinjek sama temen segengnya—Pein yang nyetir dan Konan yang nemenin Pein ngobrol—so sweet….

Kakuzu mulai ngerasa janggal. Dia merhatiin satu persatu anak-anak akatsuki.

Sasori—tidur ngadep jendela sambil meluk Barbie.

Deidara ama Tobi saling sender—uhuk.

Kisame sama Hidan malah udah ngorok duluan.

Zetsu kasian, mau tidur, bingung posisinya gimana. Selonjoran, gak bisa. Senderan, ribet. Tengkurep, apalagi. Serba salah amat tuh makhluk…

Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya menggeliat. Geli liatnya, kayak ulet yang di iklan 'pucuuuuk, pucuuuuk' bedanya, Itachi nggak bilang 'pucuk'.

"Chi," Kakuzu noel Itachi disebelahnya.

"Diem lu, Kuz!" Itachi sewot. Masalahnya Kakuzu noelnya dengan tidak berkeperi-Kakuzu-an. Orang mah noel tuh maksudnya colek dikit, ini malah ngegampar. Jelaslah Itachi sewot abizh.

"Chi, tolongin gue. Plis. Darurat." Kakuzu melas. Dia ngeraba-raba kantong celananya, saku bajunya, tapi tetep nggak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Itachi yang agak kasian—sedikit kasian loh ya, sedikiiiiiiiiit—tergerak hatinya. Dia noleh ke Kakuzu dan mendapati tuh mata duitan tengah kelabakan menggeledah dirinya sendiri. "Ngapain sih lo?"

"Chi, duitnya ketinggalan."

Jeger!

Mampus lo Kuz, diapain lo entar ama Konan…

.

.

.

Itachi saling pandang sama Kakuzu. Jangan mengharapkan adegan romantis, karena emang ini sama sekali nggak romantis. Mereka berpandangan kayak adu pelototan. Lirik kanan lirik kiri kayak maling mau nyebrang di zebra cross.

"Terus gimana dong?" Kakuzu kalap. Dia takut disate sama Konan.

"Ya gak gimana-gimana, itu urusan lo." Sahut Itachi santai, lalu dia menghadap ke jendela.

Kakuzu dengan muka melas nyaris mau nangis cuma berharap mereka nggak jadi ke Terans Setudio dan balik lagi ke basecamp.

"Konan," Kakuzu memanggil Konan dengan lirih. Itachi ngelirikkin. Kakuzu rasanya pengen ngegelundungin Itachi dari bukit teletubbies, soalnya udah si Itachi udah mah nggak mau bantuin, ngelirikkin sinis pula. Dasar tidak berperike-Itachi-an-_-

Konan menoleh ke Kakuzu. "Kenapa Kuz?"

Kakuzu keringet dingin. Dia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Jangan marah ya," Kakuzu menelan ludah.

"Kenapa sih Kuz? Muka lu pucat tuh," Konan mencoba sabar. Pein ngelirikkin dari kaca, takut-takut si Kakuzu ngeflirt ke Konan—sang lovely-nya.

"Em—, gue…gue—" kata-kata Kakuzu kepotong. Padahal bibirnya udah manyun-manyun minta disosor.

"Apaansih, cepetan ngomong! Lu bisa ngomong 'kan? Jangan bilang lu lulus TK gambreng, jadi gagap begini?" Konan malah nyela. Emosinya udah sampe ke ubun-ubun.

Kakuzu meneguk ludahnya. Kali ini dia ingin serius, "Konan—gue lupa bawa duit."

Skak mat!

.

.

.

"PUTER BALIK! PUTER PUTER PUTER CEPET, PEIIIIIN!" Konan teriak rusuh. Ngebangunin semua anggota akatsuki yang lain. Dia nyuruh Pein puter balik ke markas.

"Apaan sih un, berisik bener un, kenapa sih Konan, un?" Deidara yang paling pertama nyerocos. Dia mengelap iler disudut bibirnya.

"Diem lu semua, jangan ada yang ngomong! Pein, buruan! Lo bisa nyetir mobil gak sih?" Konan mulai menyemburkan lavanya. Mau gak mau akatsuki diem. Pein apalagi, yang sering kena damprat.

"Kenapasih Chi?" Zetsu penasaran—dia bisik bisik sama Itachi.

"Kakuzu lupa bawa duit," Itachi dengan santai ngejawab.

"APA?" Hidan dan Kisame kompakan teriak.

"Lu berdua kenapasih? Tadi 'kan udah gue bilang diem, lo berdua malah nyerocos. Belom tau ya Konan lagi ngamuk tau," Sasori ngedumel.

"Konan, kita nggak jadi ke Terans Setudio nih, un?" Deidara nanya dengan suara yang diimut imutin persis kayak marmot kejepit setrikaan.

Konan menoleh. Kemudian nyengir, akatsuki langsung merinding. Bulu idung mereka berdiri semua. "Nggak, hehe."

"SEMUA INI GARA-GARA, KAKUZU YANG BAU KAKI DAN LUPA BAWA DUIT!" Pein yang awalnya merasa sabar, akhirnya gak tahan dan meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Gebukin yuk," Hidan udah ancang-ancang pengen gebukin Kakuzu.

"Yuk!" Disambut anggukkan akatsuki yang lain. Kakuzu mengkerut dipojokkan, siap-siap pulang tinggal nama—eh bukan nama doang, tinggal huruf 'K' doang di namanya dia.

Yaaaah, ini bisa dibilang pelancongan akatsuki nggak? Dan juga, semoga bau kaki Kakuzu nggak sampe rumah kalian ya^^;

* * *

Gak jelas ya? Humornya gimana? Kurang? Gomen ( _ _) *bow*


End file.
